As wireless communication devices are portable, they can connect and communicate with several different wireless communication networks as they roam. A wireless mobile communication device typically can access a plurality of different networks, such as voice and data networks.
In a given network, a series of servers may provide services, such as local private branch exchange (PBX) services and voice mail services. When a wireless device enters a network, a series of messages is generated and sent between the device and the various servers in the network. Such messages can comprise negotiations with one or more servers to allow access to their respective services. Such streams of negotiations can occupy many computational and communication processing cycles for the device and servers as connections are negotiated.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies managing access to such servers.